In Love with the Enemy
by vampirerocker21
Summary: It's hard enough when your the daughter of the Dark Knight. Even harder when all you want to do is make him proud of you. Even worse when you fall in love with your enemy. Batman's Daughter OCX The Joker's Daughter OC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm rebooting this so please just give it a try. It's basically a look story between Batman's daughter and the Joker's daughter.**

**Chapter 1**

"Heads up sweet cheeks," a twisted female voice called.

A teenage girl dressed in black from head to toe with a hooded cape that covered her mouth and mask rolled out of the way of the blonde girl with white face paint and dressed in purple jumped over her. She swung her leg around which the blonde girl just dodge with ease. Reaching behind her back she pulled out her metal staff. With a flick of her wrist it explained so that is was stretched out at least eight feet tall. Twirling it in her hands, she did a butterfly kick as she swung around the staff aiming at the other girls head who just did a backflip out of its way.

"You know you're horrible at this," the blonde girl laughed as she pulled out her weapon of choice which was a miniature reaper with a chain sticking out from the bottom of it.

"Come on talk. I want to hear that sexy voice of yours," the blonde girl did a spin, swing her miniature reaper around as she attempted to hit at the other girl with it.

The girl dressed in black put her staff out in front of her as the chain wrapped itself around it. The blonde girl laughed as she pulled on her weapon snatching the staff out of her hands.

"Thanks Nightingale I think I'll add this to my collection," she said smiling as she examined her prize.

The girl known to many as Nightingale growled as she pulled out nunchucks. Nightingale swung it around as she moved in a small tight circle long with the blonde girl. Without warning Nightingale charged after the other girl. Not giving the blonde girl a chance to do anything Nightingale did a flying kick knocking the blonde girl off her feet.

The blonde clown tries to get up but gets stopped when the heroine did a backflip and slammed her foot into the blonde's back. The blonde girl struggles to get out from under it but Nightingale refuses to let her up. Letting out a huff the masked girl bends down and snatches the girl up by her collar of her jacket. The black suited girl brings her up so that she and the blonde could look each other in the eye.

"What? Are you going to try and read my mind my pretty little birdie," teased the blonde.

Not that the blonde girl could see but the Nightingale was frowning. She was very much the strong silent type and never talked during assignments. Usually who ever she was fighting would give up the information right as she was done handing their asses over to them. Though this one was different. She could never do that with the homicidal female clown.

Her eyes began looking the clown up and down. Her face was painted completed white with the only color coming from the red lip stick she wore and the black paint around her eyes. She sported a purple suit jacket that revealed a lot. The only thing she seemed to be wearing under it was what looked like to be a purple bra. The clown also wore a purple shorts with fishnets leggings under them. She also had a small bag connected to her pants with held all of devilish tricks inside it. Than to complete her look she had on purple heels that stopped at her ankles.

"See something you like sexy," the girl shook her head from her thoughts when she heard the female clown's voice.

Pulling back her fist Nightingale held it there giving a silent warning to the blonde. Instead of breaking down and giving the information that was needed she just laughed in her face and gave her a flirty wink. Letting out a groan Nightingale throw the girl down to the ground causing her to let out a painful groan.

"Whoa are you always this rough with your dates because I can really get use to this especially when we're in bed together," the blonde said seductively as she lightly tapped the Nightingale on her covered nose.

Nightingale moves goes to pull back up we a voice causes her to stop.

"Sorry to interrupt girls but play time it over. Daddy has want he wants," looking over her shoulder Nightingale found the infamous Harley Quinn standing behind her with her hands on her hips on the edge of the roof.

"Alright mommy just let me say goodbye."

Suddenly Nightingale felt a swift kick into her side causing her to fall down. She does a roll and lands on her stomach but as she tries to get up the Nightingale feels pressure on her back. Glancing up she watches as the daughter of the crown prince of crime cartwheels over to her mother.

"This was fun hope we can do this again sometime soon," said the blonde blowing her a kiss.

Right as the black suited girl gets to her feet a puff of smoke comes out of nowhere temporally blinding the girl and causing her to choke. She swings her left arm back and forth as she uses her right to cover her mouth to stop the smoke that was sneaking its way into her mask. After a while she hears a thud from behind her causing her to go on full alert. Turning on her heels and comes face to face with the caped crusader.

"Trickress and Quinn got away didn't they," he stated more than asked.

The girl nodded her head feeling disappointed in her failure. He let out a sigh as he turned around and started to walk away. Nightingale frown as she jumped up to her feet ignoring the pain shooting from her side. Batman handed the girl her staff and nunchucks. Biting her lip she took the supplies as reattached them to herself. Walking over to the edge of the building Batman touched some buttons on his wrist that caused the roar of the batmoblie to come rumbling through.

When it came to a stop the Nightingale stepped on the ledge of the building and stopped off of it. She gripped the ends off her cape as she glided herself down to the passenger seat of the famous car. When she landed she put her seat belt on as Batman landed next to her. Hitting a couple of buttons and pulling down the shift the top of the car closed as they took off into the night weaving their way in and out of traffic.

"What did they take," the girl finally spoke as she removed her hood and removing her mouth mask which revealed her jet black hair think plumped lips.

"A couple thousand dollars," he said as he looked over at the girl.

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Of course."

The girl let out a sigh as she removed her mask giving a clearer view of her right eye that was blue and left eye that was green. She touched her side where she was kicked by Trickress and lets out a painful moan.

"Don't worry we'll ice it and to the training room for practice" he said looking over at her.

Nightingale let out a sigh and she leaned back against her seat. It annoyed her to no end that she had let the Trickress get away. She was able to put away some of the other big named villains like Two-Face, Penguin, Poison, Scarecrow, and sometimes Harley Quinn but never Trickress. Sure, she was never able to put The Joker away but that's only because her dad would never let her go near him but she at least hoped to put the Trickress away just so that she can make him proud of her.

Richard walked down the hallway until he came to a stop in front of the door. Thankfully the door was ajar which allowed him to peek inside. A small smile came across his face when he found the teenager curled up in the lazy boy in the library fully engrossed in whatever book she was reading. He thought about going in scaring her but decided against it. Moving away from the door he started walking away until her heard his name.

"Hi Dickey," Richard turn around on his heels and went inside the huge library.

"Do you have to call me that," the girl smiled never taking her eyes off of her book.

"So whatcha doing here."

"Just thought I check in. I saw the news."

The girl closed her book as Richard drifted off from his sentence. He didn't have to finish what it she knew what he meant. This happened pretty much all that time. A crime would be committed, her and Bruce would go in, break a part, she would get into a hand to hand combat with the person, and sometimes it resulted in the person getting away along with that whatever they were after. Which would result in her practicing for however long Bruce seemed fit. Tonight it was four hours.

"It's cool Dickey. I messed up I shouldn't have let her get the best of me like that," she said finally looking up to a pair of brown eyes.

"Yeah but you can't do everything Mouse," Richard said placing a hand on her shoulder

The girl nicknamed Mouse gave a soft smile at the name. Richard was always like an older brother to her. She was actually closer to him than she was Tim. He always had her best interest in heart. He was actually the only person besides her best friend Zoey Clark who knew about her sexuality.

"He's just being protective of you. After what happened with Jason….He didn't want that happening again."

Mouse didn't say anything. She knew of Jason Todd and what happened to him. From what she has been told by Alfred he was the second Robin after Bruce took him in off the streets but was killed by the Joker. He was than later resurrected and became a murder basically.

"But I'm nothing like Jason and you know that," the black haired girl said

"I know you're not but Bruce just doesn't want anything to happen to you," Richard said trying to sound reasonable.

The young heroin shrug and went back to her book. Richard sighed and dragged his hands downs his face. This girl is so hardheaded sometimes, thought the original Robin.

"So any plans for tonight," he asked changing the subject.

"You're looking at it," she said as she flipped the page.

"Really? That's your plans for tonight? To read a book that you've read a hundred times already."

"Yeah your point is."

"So there's no party going on tonight. Nowhere to get your grove on?"

The girl nicknamed mouse started laughing as she watched her step-brother fail in his attempt to dance.

"Yea there is but I'm not going" she said shaking her head.

"Why not," Richard cried tossing his hands up in the air.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you never go out."

"I go out!"

"Going to school and going out to patrol doesn't count."

"Well than I'm not much of party person."

"Well are the others going?"

"Of course."

"Did the invite you?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you go."

"Because I didn't want to Richard."

The original Robin jumped back a bit. She never called him by his real name unless she was upset, tried, annoyed or mad and guessing from the way her nose kept flaring she was pissed. It's not that he meant to make her made he just wanted her to have a bit of fun and not worry about impressing Bruce.

"Miss Wayne you have company waiting for you in your room," Alfred said stepping into the library.

"Who's in my room," asked Mouse getting up from her seat.

"Your friends."

Mouse exchange a look with Richard. Letting out a sigh the girl with jet black haired girl push up her wired glasses. She closed the book as she got up from her seat and made way toward the room. Richard followed after her but stopped once he was in front of Alfred.

"There here to kidnap her and take her to the party aren't they," Richard asked with a smirk.

Alfred laughed as they exited out the together. Meanwhile with Mouse she opened the door to her room only to dodge out of the way as a shirt flew her way. Frowning Mouse continued to enter the room only to find her friends standing there.

"What are you doing," she cried causing them to break a part

All of her friends stopped their movement and looked over at her. Before she had time to react the son of the Flash James Allen speed over and grabbed Mouse. Mouse tried to get lose but was unable to as the boy dragged her over to her best friend Zoey daughter of the man of steel.

"Time to get dressed my dear. Don't want to be fashionably late," Zoey said holding up some clothes.

I can't believe I was dragged here, thought Mouse as she rode along with her friends. This was not her idea for a fun night. She would with be at home sitting her library reading about. But no her friends apparently had the same thought as Richard. So here she was sitting there with a in a long shelve dark blue shirt, skinny jeans, and black combat boots. They tried to take away her glasses but she wouldn't allow them to.

"Come on you guys let's party," cried Sadie Green daughter of Oliver Green.

"Like father like daughter," explained Lance Prince adopted son of Diana Prince as he went after her to be sure that she doesn't do anything.

Aqua Curry daughter of Arthur Curry took James' hand and led him into the house, leaving the daughter of the man of steel and the dark knight's daughter behind. Unlike their fathers who constantly bumped heads they were like two peas in a pod. You actually would have thought that they were sisters from the way they were so connected.

"You ready for this Mousey," asked Zoey knowing that her friend wasn't exactly the party type of person.

"As I'll ever be," she said giving her friend a weak smile.

"Don't worry I won't leave your side through the whole thing."

That didn't even last a minute. It seems that as soon as they entered the house the Man of Steel's daughter disappeared into the crowd of people. She tried to look for her but eventually gave up when the more she looked more people seem to appear. She knew that her friend was able to handle herself but it would be nice to find at least one of her friends to be with. Licking her lips she decided to take in all the sights that this party had to offer. She found couples making out, other basically fucking, drinking, gridding, attempting to twerk, and doing drugs. Gross thought Mouse as she wrinkled her nose at the sights before her.

Wanting to get away from everything she made her way outside. There were a few people outside doing the same thing as they were inside but it wasn't as bad. Running a hand through her hair she started to wonder around. It wasn't until she heard a snap that she looked up to see where she was. She standing in the middle of the woods at night by herself. _Just great, _thought Mouse as looking around her surroundings. Pressing her lips together she walking around hopefully finding her way out. She continued her walk until she rammed into something causing her to land on the ground.

"Hey watch where you're going," snapped a female voice.

"S-sorry I was just….I…uh…got lost and I was just," the brown eyed girl began rambling but then stopped.

"Whatever! Just watch where you're going next time."

Mouse didn't say anything as she got herself up off the ground. The scent of a something smoking whiffed her way causing her eyes to water. Wrinkling her nose she turned to look at the girl and instantly felt her skip a beat.

A girl with dirt blonde hair was standing there. She could see her beautiful blue eyes twinkling in the night which made her heart sworn. She had on a black tank top with denim miniskirt that made her legs go on for miles. She was breath taking if you haven't figured it out yet.

"We don't you take a picture it will last longer," the blond girl said causing the black haired girl to blush.

"Sorry…I….was….j-just um…uh," she stuttered causing the blonde to giggle.

"Wasting my time, yeah I could already tell."

"No um I was just."

The girl rolled her eyes as she walked away from her. Without thinking the black haired girl followed after her. Though Mouse bumped into her again when she suddenly stopped. Backing away a little the dirt blonde bomb-shell turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey I'm sorry but when did I say you could follow me," she snarled as put her hand on her hip which was popped out.

"You didn't I was just um wondering if you could uh," the blonde haired girl placed a finger on her black haired girl's lip.

"Stop talking I'm not inserted and frankly your bad at it."

Mouse nodded as the blonde removed her finger from her lips. Though oddly enough she missed the contact.

"Sorry I was just wondering if you could help me find my way out of here," The black haired girl said as she looked down as she played with her fingers.

Smirking the dirty blonde haired girl took a single drag from her blunt before she dropped it smashing it into the ground. She strolled over to her the whole time the blonde haired girl never took her eyes off of the black haired girl.

"Sure I'll help you out. On one condition," she said as she looked her up and down.

"S-sure what is it," Mouse asked as she played with her hair.

"You give me your number and you tell me your name."

"It's Payton. Payton Wayne."

"Nice to meet you Payton I'm Angel Smith."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"So Payton you never told me why a pretty girl like you is doing. You don't seem like the type to come to kind of things. Did you boyfriend drag you here," the blonde haired girl questioned while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Actually I don't have a boyfriend. I don't even play for that team," Payton felt her heart skip a beat when she realize what she just said.

All time seemed to freeze around her as she looked over at the blonde haired girl. She couldn't believe that she just let that slip out. To a person that she doesn't even know for that matter. Payton could feel her heart wanting to burst out of her chest as she waited for a reaction. She didn't even know this girl and yet she was afraid that this girl would never talk to her again just because of who she is.

"Great guess you and I can have some fun," Angel wink causing her to blush.

"Well um," Payton being completely off guard by the response. She had hope that Angel would accept her but didn't except that sort of response from her.

"Ha, I was just kidding. Besides I don't get in between the sheets with anyone until the second date," she whispered the last part as she let her lips glaze against the other girl's ear.

Payton felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She literally met this girl about five minutes ago yet this girl has had so much of an effect on her. It was just something about her that just dragged her closer. Angel was nothing like a girl that she would have selected for herself. She actually seemed like a girl that she would be chasing down as her alter ego not basically melting.

"Hey you never told me why you're here. Is it mommy and daddy issues, just feeling rebellious, or are you attempting to be a badass," Angel asked as she pulled a flask out of her back pocket.

"My friends sort of dragged me here. Originally I had planned on just curling up in my library and reading a good book," Payton answered as she watched the blonde take a swig from the flask.

"Whoa you're a wild one aren't ya little rich girl?"

Payton looked down shyly as she adjusted her glasses. She felt her heart throb when she heard a giggle from beside her. Feeling a soft finger hook under her shin. She let it direct her way until she made eye connect with blue eyes.

"You know you're cute when you act all shy," she smirked

"Here try this on for size."

Angel handed over her flask to the blue and green eyed girl. Payton looked at the flask as if it was going to bite her. She was always known as the good girl by everyone. She always did her homework, got straight A's, always did what she was told, and pretty much did everything that she was told to do. Not once had she touched a cigarette, drugs, or alcohol for that matter even thought about it.

Biting her lip she wraps her hands around the flask. When she makes skin contact with Angel a small spark zips into her hand. Her blue and green eyes look up to find Angel smirking at her. She silently wondered if she had felt it but decided that the thought was farfetched and forgot about it.

Taking the flask from Angel, Payton unscrewed the top and stared down at it. Pressing her lips together she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and brought the tip to her lips. Squeezing her eyes shut she throw her head back as she let the alcohol slip down her throat. It burned as it slid down causing her to chock. Angel let out a giggle as she patted her back to help relief the jet black haired girl.

"You okay," Angel tried to suppress her giggle but couldn't.

"Y-yeah I-I'm ah f-fine," Payton chocked out letting out a ragged breath.

"Next time I'll get something less strong."

Payton took in serval deep breaths until she was able to breathe regularly again. The taste still lingered in her mouth as she popped her lips a couple of times. It wasn't as bad as the young heroine thought it would be but she doesn't think she'll ever drink again. Looking over she watched as Angel chug down some more of her alcohol down. Payton opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Angel.

"Here we are," Payton looked around noticing that they had stopped outside of the entrance to the woods.

"Oh um thanks."

"No problem."

Payton started to walk away only to be stopped when she was grabbed. Like a sixth sense the black haired girl swung around as switched places and wrapped her right arm around the their neck while she used her left to hold tight to the hand that had grabbed her placing it behind her back tight.

"Jesus Christ remind me to never scare you if you're going to do that," Angel said as she struggled against the other girl.

Blushing Payton let go of Angel feeling her stomach due a back. Guess she was still a bit on edge from earlier. Her eyes drifted over to Angel as she watched her fixed her tank top. She got a gleam of a tramp stamp as she readjust the top. She bit her lip as she turned her head away.

"You can turn back now," Payton looked back over at her as she ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"Sorry about that," Payton said nervously as she ran her hands up and down her jeans.

"How did you do that?"

"I have brothers. It's pretty much learn to defense myself or let them duck my head in a toilet."

It was a lie yes but not really. Dick and Tim were like his older brothers. They both treated her their little sister and did everything that a brother and sister would do to each other. Well almost, they tended to beat one another up whenever they saw each other.

"I have to go. Thanks for the help," Angel rolled her eyes as Payton started walking past her. Once again the dirty blonde haired girl latched her hand around the black haired girls forearm and turns her around.

"You forgetting something."

Payton gave a confused look as she tried to piece together what she means. Angel let out a sigh as reached in her tank top. The black haired girls eyes widen as she watched her pulled out her IPhone 5s. The blue eyed girl handed the phone over to her two eyed color girl. She took it and felt her stomach do a flip at the warmth.

"Put your number in," Angel demand causing Payton to jump.

She swiftly punched in her numbed before handing it over to the other girl. She watched as Angel type in something on her phone before placing it back in her tank top. Payton opened her mouth to say something but was cut off once again when her cell phone started playing the theme song to Doctor Who. The black haired girl feverishly fished her phone out as the dirty blonde haired girl just laughed at her.

Looking at the lite screen she found a text from an unknown number that didn't say anything. Chewing on the inside of the cheek she unlocked her phone as she assigned the number with a name. When that was done she placed the phone back in her pocket. She glanced back up a second only to be interrupted by a voice.

"Mouse come on we're leaving," James called as he held up a drunken Sadie.

"Coming," Payton called back as she watched Sadie puke on James.

"Mouse?" questioned Angel placing her hands on her hips,

"Um uh yeah it's my nickname."

"It's cute. Describes you just perfectly."

Payton feels her hear flitter when Angel gives her a wink. To be honest the jet black haired girl a bit disappointed. She didn't want to leave quite yet. She just meet this girl and she wanted to make it her mission to find out every single thing about her even the tiniest detail. It was the type of interest that if her father found out about it he would be disappointed in her. Plus she trying everything in her power to make him proud of her.

"Well I guess I should let you get going. It was nice bumping into you, Mouse," Angel walked over to Payton and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Payton felt herself melt a little at the sudden contact. When she pulled away Payton heard herself whimper at the sudden loss of contact. Angel gave a final wink and walked off without a word to join a group of boys passing around what looks to be a blunt. Pressing her lips together Payton walked over to join her friends.

"Ready to go," James stated more than asked. Everyone nodded as they started walking away.

"Hey who was that girl you were talking to," Zoey asked looking over her shoulder at the dirty blonde who was laughing with a group of boys.

Payton felt a ping of jealously as she watched one of the boys place an arm around her. Turning forward she shook her head as she fixed her glasses. Payton turned her attention back to Zoey trying to ignore the emotion she was feeling. It's not like they're together or anything. In fact they just meet and they've barley establish a friendship.

"Um no one she just helped me out," Payton said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Zoey nodded her head as she tangled her arm around Payton as she pulled her along. Taking a chance Payton glanced back over her shoulder. Her heart tugged when she spotted Angel looking her way. Sending a wink Payton looked away from Angel and faced back forward. Secretly she was happy that her friends had kidnapped her and dragged her to this party.

"Again," Bruce said as paced back and forth with his arms crossed.

Payton let out a sigh as she got into her starting position. Taking a single breath she swung her leg around creating a backwards kick. She than perform another than did a butterfly twist kick. Doing a backflip she picked up her staff and began doing spinning it in her hands. She than charged towards the dummy that was placed on the other side of the room. Jumping up she placed her right leg out in front her as she bent her left one forming a triangle while she placed part of the staff under her armpit and stuck it straight out. Knocking over the dummy Payton placed the staff on the ground as she propel herself over it. She landed on all threes while she kept her staff behind her.

"Again," Bruce barked earning a growl from the teenager.

"Can I take a break first? We've been going at this for five hours," Payton complained as she pushed away some hair that was sticking to her head due to the sweat.

"When you're out there you won't be able to take a break."

"Will when I'm out there I'm sure I won't be fighting them for five hours straight."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought now let's do it again from the top."

"Now Brucey is that anyway to treat your little girl," a female voice said.

Looking up toward the voice the two heroes watch as a figure does a series of flips and jumps that most people would kill themselves trying to do. Once the figure landed a smile placed itself on Payton's face. Before Bruce had time to say anything the two colored eyed girl dashes over to the woman wrapping her arms around her.

"Hi mom," Payton sang while Selina wrapped her arms around her.

Now normal teenagers would have grown out of this by now but not Payton. Her life was already not normal so she might as while. Besides she doesn't get to see her mom that often. She was either in jail or was in hiding. In the back of her mind Payton always wondered why her dad fell in love with someone that was on the side that for everything he's against even if she does go back and forth.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you go on break I need to talk to your father," Selina said as placed a kiss on her forehead.

"She has to train," Bruce argued with the feline theif.

"Fine. Payton exit the batcave without using the steps."

Payton nodded as she turned around and took off running. Pushing off her right leg she launched herself forward toward the wall. She attached herself to the wall as she began to scale it. Spotting a metal pipe beside her she lunches herself off and catches the pipe. Swing herself back and forth she pushes herself forward as she wraps her legs around the pipe. She began crawling along it until she got to across pipe. Letting her legs fall of she begins swing from pipe to pipe like Tarzan until she reaches the entrance of the cave where she swings her legs back up and tangled them around the pipe. She then moved forward until she was out sight.

Bruce turned around and faces a smirking Selina Kyle standing behind him. Letting out a groan he walks away from her as he begins to pick up the equipment. Selina lets out a groan as she watches the stubborn man completely ignore her.

"So I see you have been working our daughter hard," Bruce continued to ignore her as he placed everything back in its rightful place.

"Why did you have to do that Selina? You know she is in training," Selina rolls her eyes at him and crosses her arms over her chest.

"If you're worried about her training why is she out there fighting side by side with you?"

"That's none of your business. Now tell me why you are here?"

"I'm not allowed to see our daughter now Bruce?"

"I didn't say that. Just thought that you would at least call first."

"Well I didn't. Now before I tell you the reason why I am here, Payton go into a different room I need to talk to our father."

Payton let out a groan as she dropped down from the pipe as her land on her feet. Turning on her heels she starts making her way toward the exit. Pressing a button a secret door opened as she stepped through it and entered into her dad's office. Rolling her shoulders she letting out a painful hiss. She was a bit sore but that was really nothing new. It what she was used to, that came with the job.

"Miss Payton here's an ice pack and some water," Alfred said as he watched the young girl enter into the foyer.

"Thanks Alfred," she said as she took the ice and water.

"Your father still down there?"

"Yeah with mom."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Payton who just shrugged. He then mumbled something about it not being good but the jet black haired girl ignored it. This was sort of a regular thing. Her mom would drop by do something to upset Bruce, Payton would get sent away but tries to stay and listen which always fails, and then some unknown conversation takes place. She has tried to find out what's going on but it can never be done.

Walking up the steps she makes her way into her room. Once she entered she flopped herself down on her bed as she placed the ice on her shoulder letting out a moan in relief from the coolness of it. Placing the water between her teeth she pulls the tap up and lets the water flow down her throat. A vibrating sound caused her to jump a bit and spill some of the water on herself. Looking over at her phone her heart skips a beat as she places her water down and replaces it with the phone. Opening the phone a smile spread across her face as she reads it.

**From: Angel3**

**Hey mousy I'm planning on going to the movies tonight you coming?**

It's been about two week since the party and she and Angel have been texting, calling, and handing out with each none stop. For Payton it's been like a dream. A dangerous a dream but a beautiful one at that. With Angel she always felt comfortable and relax. She didn't feel like she had to be on edge twenty four seven like when's with her friends, her dad, or Dick. Though however it was never wrecking when she got called in. Part of her always worried that somehow what she did would come back and hurt Angel.

**To: Angel 3**

**Maybe. Maybe not ;)**

** From: Angel 3**

**Just be here at 7:00 you wanna be tease**

Payton let out a giggle as she felt her heart flitter. No one knew of their secret meetings. Not even Zoey or Dick knew of their meetings. She doesn't do know why she just doesn't tell them. Okay that's a lie se does know. She knows that as soon as her friends find out about her they're going to list all the reason as to why she shouldn't go near her. Even Sadie would be the one warning her and she's the party girl of the group. Yet she knew all the reasons as to why to stay away from her and she knew that they were true. But even knowing that still doesn't stop her from wanting to be around Angel and she knows for sure that she isn't going to do so anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Trigger warning; abuse, rape, and self-harm**_

**Chapter three**

The dirty blonde haired girl wrapped her arms around herself as she stood outside the movie theater. The cold air smacked against her causing her to shiver. Biting her lip she tighten her thin coat around her in a failed attempt to keep herself warm. She than shifted on her feet as the snow crunched underneath her worn sneakers.

Looking around the area Angel searched for any signs of Payton. Licking her cheap lips decides to give the black haired girl a few more minutes. To be honest she has no idea why she even wanted to come to the movies since they were never really her thing. Even more curious she has no idea why invited Payton.

It's not that she didn't enjoy being around the heir to the Wayne Empire from it actually. Whenever they were together those were her favorite moments in life. Angel couldn't place her finger on it but she always felt different whenever she was around the shy nerd. She felt like she could be herself (partly herself) around Payton. It wasn't like when she was with the others where she felt like she had to put up a front. Also she didn't feel used. Angel truthful felt like Payton actually wanted to be with her than be with her if you catch my drift.

And despite her rebellious behavior Payton still stuck around. She had smoked, drink, did drugs, and acted like a slut around her. Yet she stuck by her as if none of that was happening. Angel looked down at her feet as she begun to wonder how she was reacted if she found out who her parents were if you even wanted to call them that. She let out a snort as she knew what would happen. Payton would run away from her in terror while she stood there crying with her so called dad tried to kill her while her mom cheered him on.

Lucky for her she none of her friends or family knew about her. Well except for her friend Violet who surprising took it very well. She actually wants to meet her one day when the time was right. Which Angel wasn't really sure about what to do about that? Yes she trusted Violet with all her heart but another part of her was afraid that as soon as that happens everything well fall apart.

"Hey Ang," hearing her voice Angel felt herself physical jerk out of her thoughts.

Turning toward her voice she felt her breath get carried away with the cold air. Payton wasn't wearing her glasses which just seemed to bring out her green and blue eyes. She had on wool trench coat with black tights slipped out and disappeared into a pair of black heeled boots.

"Hey Payt ready to head inside," she asked as she tried to figure out what was underneath the coat.

Payton smiled as she grabbed Angels' hand and lead her into the theatre. Entering the theater Angel let out a sigh of relief as the heat began to surround her. They took their place in line as they waited for their turn.

"So what movie are we seeing," Angel pressed her lips together unsure what to saying.

She actually she hadn't even thought about that. She was so focus on hanging out with Payton that she completely forgot about choosing a movie which was the import part. Glancing up at the movie list she began looking for available movies to watch. She sort of wanted to watch a horror movie so that they could have a clichéd moment. But then again she didn't want to scare Payton off, so she just decided on Catching Fire.

Purchasing tickets Angel lead them into the theater. They decided to take a seat way in the back of it. The place was pretty packed but no one seemed interested in sitting in the back. Angel looked over to Payton who was removing her coat. The dirty blonde watched as she revealed her red bottom up shirt with a ruffled black skirt that stopped mid-thigh.

Feeling a bit self-conscience she looked down at her own outfit. Most of the clothes she wore were things that she found. Very rarely would it be things that she had stolen. The clothes she had right now were mixture of things stolen and found. The found items consisted of tattered jeans worn out sneaks, and thin jacket while the only stolen item was a tight white T-shirt.

"Hey Angel," the dirty blonde looked over at the black haired girl who was giving her a shy smile.

"My um dad is hosting a Christmas party and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Angel's mouth opened and closed several times as she was trying to find her answer. She hasn't met any of her friends or family. Anything she did know was from what stories Payton told her and from what she has heard she wouldn't fit in.

"It'll be fun I promise," Payton pleaded as she placed her hand over Angels'.

The blue eyed girl felt herself blush at the warm feeling that spread from the touch. She wanted to pull her hand away from but she didn't want to lose the feeling. Weakly smiling she placed her other on top of hers as she looked up into the blue and green eyes of Payton. Angel would be lying if she said that wasn't her favorite feature of Payton.

"Angel?" Payton waved her hand in front of her as came back into the real world.

"Um…uh….I'll come," causing the black haired girl to let out a squeal.

Without any warning Payton wrapped her arms around Angel causing her to stiffen up in pain. However, she ignored the pain and tricked her mind into forcing her body into relaxing as she wrapped her arms around Payton. The dirty blonde haired girl buried her face into the sort wavy jet black haired locks. Taking a deep breath Angel inhaled Payton's scent. It was mixture of pumpkin and cinnamon which surprising was like heaven to her.

Though unfortunately they had it ended when they had to pull a part. Thing is Angel didn't want it to end because that was when Angel felt at her safest. And in her normal environment that was a rear thing for her to feel.

Giving her a toothy smile Payton leaned back in her seat as the movie started up. Angel did the same as she tried to focus on the movie. Though it wasn't working. To be honest she wish she had gotten something to drink and eat so that she had something to occupy herself with. She leaned deeper into her seat causing her to let out a groan in pain. Crossing arms she felt more pain run through her body. She still sore from her beating the other day and having to do her night time routine with her parents didn't help either.

Glancing over at Payton who scanned the girl who was fully engrossed in the movie. Closing her eyes she made a slight wish that she never had to leave but sadly that wasn't going to happen. This was basically a dream world that she was leaving in. In the end all dreams must come to the end.

* * *

Angel climbed through her window into her bedroom as the sounds of things breaking and shouting echoed up into her room. She let out a sigh as she removed her war and tear jacket tossing it on the nearby chair. Walking in front of her full length broken mirror she looked herself up and down. She honestly looked like trash right now.

Her dirty blonde hair was messy and sort of looks like she hadn't watched it in month when in reality it was only weeks at least. He blue eyes were dead, dull, and bloodshot from lack of sleep. Her make-up barely covered the bags underneath her eyes. Taking off her shirt she turned around looked at the dark bruises that was decorating her back. Facing the mirror she placed her hand out in front of her as she placed her arms out in front of her. Twisting them she looked over the mixture abuse and self-harm that over her arms.

The sound of someone beating down her door caused Angel to jump out glaze. Quickly she placed her shirt back on as she dashed over to the door knowing who it was on the other end and if she kept them waiting it would be a disaster for her. Opening her door she was quickly met with a slam to her face. Touching her cheek she looked back up at the man as she fought back tears.

"Where were you?" he screamed as he took a step causing her to take a step back.

"Out why do you care," wrong move Angel knew but she didn't care.

"Because Buffoon I own you and I want to be sure you're around when I need you."

Angel crying when her dad if you want to call him that called her by her birth name. She hated that name it made her feel useless and small which she wasn't was what she told herself. Feeling a pain race through her arm as a tight grip on her arm. Looking up her eyes met an angry white face with green hair.

"Are you listening to me," he growled.

Angel open her mouth to say something but was thankful saved by her mom.

"Mister J are we going or not," Harleen Quinzel most commonly known as Harley Quinn ask as she step into the door frame.

"For God sakes Harley I'm having a conversation with her daughter," he said as he ran a finger underneath Angel's chin.

Angel swatted it away only to have the arm tighten around her more.

"Get dress we have some business to take care of," The Joker ordered as he throw her down on the ground.

He went to leave the room but not before kicking her in the back. She let out a muffled cry in pain as he stepped over her and left the room. Slamming the door close Angel let the tears run down her cheeks. Pushing herself up her got to her feet and made her way into the closet ignoring the pain in her back. Opening the door to her closet she bend down and pulled out a box.

Picking up the box, she placed it on the bed as she undressed herself. Leaving herself in her bra and underwear she moved down to begin placing her costume on. Only to be stopped when she felt fingers on her back. Angel froze in place knowing exactly who they belonged to. She could physically feel herself become sick at the touch. Then she felt a hot breath on her ear. Biting her lip she felt tear escape from down her cheek. Rough lips placed themselves from the corner of her ear to the back of her neck.

"You know you're so much better than your mother," the crown prince of crime husked as his hands moved along the edge of her bra.

Pushing his hand away she moved away from him feeling disgusted with herself. She watched him with stalk over to her before punching her in the face knocking her down. He then than proceed to smash his foot into her stomach repeatedly. By the time he was finish Angel was left on the floor coughing up blood.

Pushing herself up off the ground she made placed on hand over her now bruised stomach. Carefully she made her way over to the bed. Reaching into the box she began to put on her costume. She tan put on her make up that helped cover up all her scars. Putting on her boots, she gripped her weapon of choice. Standing in front of the mirror he ruffled her hair making it a bit messy. When she was satisfied with her look she made her way out the door.

"I wish Payton was here," she whimpered as she shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Payton checked herself out in the mirror one more time before she was finally satisfied with her outfit. Smiling Payton placed in her contacts as she walked out of her room. Rolling her shoulders she let out a groan hearing small cracks from it. Rubbing her shoulder, she made her way into the foyer.

She was still a bit sore from the battle yesterday. It was like almost every single villain had decided to come out and cause chaos. Luckily the J.L had come to help fed off all of the villains. Though like almost every night Payton was fighting against Trickress. However, this time it was different.

Trickress was pulling out all the stops on her. She literally had to dodge like every single thing that was thrown at her. Payton was barely able to get any hits in. Though it was weird to be honest. A lot of her movements seemed more out of anger and a bit stiff and painful wither than playful and teasing way. Anytime she was able to make eye contact Payton could have sworn she saw flashes of pain in her eyes whenever she was about to hit her.

Though just when Trickress was about to have the upper hand Archgirl a.k.a Zoey Clark came flying in. They ended up switching partners while Payton took on the Penguins' son and Zoey took on Trickress. Of course it was an unfair fight but it was already getting out of hand from the start.

When the fight was over the children of the J.L were informed that nothing was taken. That only left a bunch of questions running around everyone's' mind. This wasn't the first time something like this has happen but every time it does something is usually stolen. This time it was nothing at all. Not even pieces of candy were stolen.

Shaking her head Payton walked into her foyer. The house was decorated to a tee with holiday cheer (A/N don't judge). It honestly looks like a house out of Christmas movie but more still beautiful. Payton watched as Alfred was putting the last of the ornaments on the Christmas tree as Dick was placing the last of the food out on the table for our guest while one of the hired cooks helped place the drinks out. Bruce than came around the corner as he was putting the last minute touches on his suit.

"What time is everyone coming over," Payton asked meeting her father at the bottom on the steps.

"Around five," Bruce answered right as the doorbell rang.

"Someone's here early," Dick stated looking over at the clock that read 4:30.

Alfred fix his suit as he walked over to the door in a professional manner. Payton walked into the living with Dick who looked a bit uncomfortable in his attire. Tim and Cassandra walked into the room with Bruce right behind her. Tim ran over to Payton and almost tackled her down giving her a hug. Laughing the blue eye and green eye girl pushed the Red Robin off and walked over the Tibetan giving her a hug which she returned.

Taking a seat they all engulfed into a conversation that Payton just drifted away from. She began playing with her fingers as she looked at the clock every five seconds. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she takes a deep breath as she begins to tap her foot rapidly. Feeling someone place a hand on her knee she looked to see Cassandra giving her a look that told her to stop. Even though she rarely talked her facial expressions said everything that needed to be said.

Sighing she leaned back into her seat waiting for Angel to arrive. She was a bit nervous since she hadn't told anyone that she had invited her yet. She did however tell Richard that and about her just not everything. She glanced over at her father who had a look of undefined proudness on his face as he listened to what her older step siblings have accomplish.

She let out a quite groan as she turned away from them. Payton didn't get. Tim came into the picture after Jason was killed and yet he still looked at him with a sense of pride. Payton wondered why he couldn't look at her with that same sense of pride.

Suddenly the doorbell rang breaking Payton of her thoughts. The jet black haired girl forced herself to stay seated so she wouldn't make a scene. Digging her nails into the arm chair she leaned forward a bit so that she can listen in on who was at the door.

"Hello miss, may I help you," she head Alfred ask.

"Yeah I'm here for the Christmas party, Payton invited me," biting her lip she stopped a smile from spreading itself across her face as she heard the door close.

"Miss Payton you have company," Alfred said as Angel followed close behind him.

Awkwardly jumping up from her seat Payton made her way over to the dirty blonde hugging her close. She feels Angel stiffen but then relaxes into her wrapping her arms around. The faint smell of cigarettes and alcohol hit her nose as she buries her face into the crock of her neck which drove her a bit crazy. Pulling away she got a good look at Angels' outfit. She had on a tight white tank top with a navy sweater that stopped right in the under her breast with a mini skirt and combat boots. Payton raised an eyebrow as she realized that Angel was freezing and flasks of snow were in her hair

"Did you walk here," Payton ask as she cupped Angel's cold hands in her warm ones.

"No of course not, my parents dropped me off they couldn't stay," being the daughter of a greatest detective you tend to figure out when someone is lying and Angel was lying her ass off.

She wanted to question her on it but decided not to. If she want to tell her anything than hopefully one day she would. Angel give her a reassuring smile as she gives her another quick hug.

"Payton who's your friend," the girls pulled part as Payton looked over her shoulder at her dad.

"This is Angel Smith, Angel this my dad and my siblings Tim, Richard, and Cassandra," they all gave a chorus of hellos and hi with a few awkward waves.

"Is she a friend from school," Bruce questioned looking Angel up and down.

"Yeah, I just started at Gotham Academy," the dirty blonde answered before the black haired girl had a chance to. It was a good thing that she had told Angel about which school she goes to but even if she hadn't Payton was pretty sure that she could come up with something else.

Bruce pressed his lips together as he gave a curt nod. Turning on his heels the billionaire playboy walked back to his seat. Feeling a pair of eyes burning into her head. Looking toward them she found Dick staring at them with a smirk on his face. Rolling her eyes Payton tugged on Angels' hand causing the dirty blonde to look at the black haired girl.

"Come it's still going to be a while till everyone arrives so before they do I want give you the grand tour," Payton said looking at the clock that now read 4:44.

Smiling Angel let Payton lead her way in visit the various rooms of that Wayne Manor. As usual Angel snuck out the warehouse that she was forced to call home just so that she can have a semi normal life. It actually sucked not being able to tell Payton any of this but it kept her safe.

"So how come your parents couldn't make it," Payton as she gave Angels' hand a quick squeeze.

'They wanted talk to their friends about their next plan of action,' Angel thought as she looked down at her feet.

"They had some sort of meeting," from the corner of her eye she noticed that Payton was looking at her clearly knowing that there was more to what she was saying.

"Oh that's cool so what school do you actually go to?"

'Street school,' was Angels' thought but instead said, "I'm homed schooled."

Payton nodded her head as she led her upstairs. Angel was honestly amazed at how big the house. Of course the dirty blonde had heard talk about it but being inside was just a whole another story. It was like a castle no scratch that it is a castle in here. Angel was surprise that they didn't have a map of the place so no one would get lost.

"Now our next stop," they stopped in front of a closed door which Payton quickly opened.

Leading her inside Angel quickly pieced together that this was Payton's' room. Turning on the light the dirty blonde got a better look at the room. It was a huge turquoise room with a queen size bed that had lights over it and a quote from Dr. Seuss that read 'I like nonsense it wakes up the brain cells'. Angel looked away from the quote feeling a bit nausea from the quote. It reminded her of the Joker and while she's here she wither not think about him.

"My room," Payton said with a wave of her hand.

Angel chuckled as she made her way over to the bookshelf. Running her fingers along the side of the books she stop at a grey one. Pulling off the shelf she looked over it as if she was looking for something specific.

"That's Divergent by Veronica Roth, ever read it," Angel looked over at Payton as she was stepping closer toward her.

"No, we don't have that many books at my house," she answered honestly.

"Well if you want you can borrow it."

"No trust me it won't survive a minute at my place."

"Why do you have brothers or sisters?"

"No dogs."

"Well still take it I already read it over ten times."

Angel couldn't help but laugh at Payton. Shaking her head she closed her book close only to feel her heart jump out of her chest. Apparently Payton had snuck up behind Angel and was peeking over her shoulder. When the dirty blonde haired girl had turned around they were close enough that they could feel the other breath on their lips.

Neither made a move to back away or any movement at all to be honest. Both of them stood perfectly still trying to figure out what to do next. As Angel looked Payton up she found the black haired girl staring at her lips. She could see a bit of want in her eyes which just made Angel smirk.

Seeing her smirk Payton felt a lump get form in her throat. She swallowed it as a nerves ran through her veins like a rapid water current. Payton was about to push away when she felt Angel cup her cheek. The blue eyed girl turned around more so that she had a better angle at the blue eye and green eyed girl. Moving Payton's' hair behind her ear Angel leans in while Payton just stands there feeling her heart beat like a drum set.

Feeling their lips brush against one another the two jumped a part when they heard the door open. Blushing Payton looked behind her to see Richard standing there with a know-it-all smirk.

"Guest are starting to arrive would you like to join us or was I interrupting something," Richard teased.

Angel giggled as the blush on Payton's' face grew. Shaking his head Richard left as he continued to chuckle to himself. Grapping her hand Angel lead Payton out of her as she turned off the lights and closed the door behind. When they reached the steps all heads turned to look at them.

As they walked down the steps she could hear them whisper to one another as the two made their entrance. Payton guessed that whatever they were talking about wasn't good since most of them were giving her dirty looks. Payton glared at them as she felt the sudden need to protect Angel. Looking over at Angel she had her head down trying to ignore them.

"Don't worry I'm right here," Payton whispered giving Angel a quick peck on the cheek.

As the night drug on the duo split up but were never far out of the others sight. They were always close enough to meet the others eyes but not touch. Angel had started talking to a group of guys while Payton talked to her friends.

"Wait Mouse isn't that the girl from the party," Zoey whispered as she studied the dirty blonde.

"Yeah why," Payton questioned looking over at her closet friend.

"Since when are you two friends," James as has he shamelessly checked her out.

"Since the party."

"Is she single?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause those guys are all over her and I kind of what to ask her out."

Payton could feel her blood boil. The idea of someone flirting with Angel just drove her crazy. It was made even worse that it was someone that she knew. It felt like someone was stabbing her in the back. Letting out a huff she stands up out of her head as she made her way over to the drink table.

She picked up a cup of sprite since that was the only thing she was able to get her hands on. She walked toward the balcony only to stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around Payton found a smiling Angel standing behind her with a cup in her hand that most likely has alcohol in it.

"Hey there," Angel spoke rubs Payton's' chin.

"Um hey Ang, are you having fun," Payton asked looking down at her feet.

"Not really those guys are really boring. I must wither hang out with you."

Payton felt her eyes grow wide when she heard that. This girl literally has such an effect on her that it seemed unreal. If her dad had known what has been going on he would be even more disappointed in her than he already was.

"Hey look what we're standing under," feeling Angels' finger hook understand chin she felt herself being lead to look at something.

Payton felt her eyes pop out of skull when she found the mistletoe above them. Looking away from the mistletoe and Angel her eyes looked over the balcony into the city of Gotham all lite up. It was beautiful sight to but it still wasn't enough to make her forget the person standing in front of her.

"Come on it's the principal of the thing. You know you want to," Angel says the last while her lips brushed against Payton's' ear causing shiver to run down her spine.

Payton forced herself to look up at Angel who had a seductive look in her eyes. Angel replaces her hand on her cheek as her thump makes long strokes against Payton's' cheek. She than traces the black haired girls' lip causing her to let out a small whimper. Smiling Angel leans in until their lips were brushing against one another.

Taking a deep breath Payton smashes their lips together. A moan rings out and surprisingly it came from Angel. Cupping her cheeks Angels pulls Payton closer to her to which the black haired girl places her hand on the dirty blondes' neck as the kiss depends. Slowly the kiss turned into a make out session as Angel wraps her arms around Payton's neck while Payton wraps her arms around Angels' waist.

When air became needed the two pulled a part and rested her head against Angels'. Both of their chest were heaving up and down trying to catch their breaths. Neither of them made a move to break a part. Instead they just stayed in each other's arms smiling like idoits hyped up on love.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but your presence has been requested by your father Miss Payton in his office," the two jumped when they heard Alfred's' voice.

Looking toward him he had an amused look on his face knowing exactly what was happening. The girls' untangled themselves from one another. Payton opened and closed her mouth several times before just walking away lightly touching her lips. Watching as Payton walked Angel would be lying if she said she didn't feel butterflies the whole time and it also didn't help that ever since the kiss her heart has been racing.

"Is everything alright Miss Angel? I didn't interrupt anything did I?" the faithful butler asked as he walked over to Angel.

"No um-uh can you tell Payton I had to go," Angel asked her heart still racing.

"Sure madam, do you need a ride home?"

"No I'm fine."

Before Alfred had anytime to say anything Angel ran out praying that by the time she made her way all the way over to her home her heart would calm down. The butler frowned as she watched Angel disappear into the crowed and into the snowy night. He looked back toward where Payton had disappeared to and smiled to himself.

Entering her fathers' office Payton found Tim, Richard, and Cassandra sitting in the room. Her father was sitting behind the desk with a beautiful woman and young boy standing there.

"What's going," Payton ask confused as to who these two people were.

"Don't know we were waiting for you," Tim informed as he cross his arm.

"I don't how to say this but this is Talia al Ghul and this is your brother and my son Damian."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Angels' body hit the ground as she takes several deep having difficulty breathing. She rolls over to her side and pushes herself up on to her knees and left hand using her right hand she cups her side. The blonde girl was pretty sure that her rip cage was damage in the blow. Slowly pushing herself up the blue eyed girl is met with a swift kick to the face knocking her back down.

Tears were threatening to come out of her but she held them back. Angel knew that if any single tear escapes even just one her punishment would become much worse. All of a sudden she was snatched up by her hair focusing her to stand on her feet. She attempted to hide the fear in her eyes as she looked into the soulless ones. A strong rough cracked hand wrapped around her neck giving it a tight squeeze stopping any air from exiting or entering.

"Don't ever disrespect me again you understand me," he growled tightening his grip.

Angel started crawling at his hand trying to escape. The blonde nodded her head vigorously finding herself not able to speak. Though that didn't settle for the Joker. He tighten his grip to the point Angel swore she heard something crack. In small cracked gasp she told him yes which released her from his death hold on her. Taking deep breaths she tried to regain herself as she laid on the floor. Feeling pressure on her stomach she lets out a small whimper as her father walks over her.

When the door slammed closed Angel stayed on the ground until she felt enough energy build up inside her to stand up. Little by little she limped over to her mirror. In the punishment she had receive a black eye, busted nose and lip. Dark purple bruises in the shape of a hand formed around her neck. Lifting her shirt up Angel saw that new cuts and bruises were added on to the ones that were already there.

Sighing she stalks over into her bathroom. Entering it she went over to the stink and washed over the extra blood. When that was over with she walked over to her broken cabinet that look like it was about to crumble at any minute. Pushing a couple of things out of the way she received her dale piece of mental. Holding the cold deadly razor in her hand she plodded down on the broken up tile floor. She twirled it in her hands as she analyzed it. Angel knew what she was doing was wrong but it was her only other release aside from alcohol and drugs. Licking her lips she pressed the blade against her wrist than in one quick flick of her wrist a single line of red appeared.

Soon two more appeared along with a stream of blood forming. Standing up she moves over to her bathroom stink and rinsed some of the blood off. Going over to a towel hanging on a railing she pulled it off. Wrapping it around her wrist she walked over to the toilet and placed the led down before sitting on it. Holding the rag tight she leaned back and let her eyes close as her mind drifted over to Payton.

The two literally haven't had connect since that night. The night that they shared the kiss. To be honest she had not stopped thinking about it since then. She could still feel Payton's' lips on her own. They were actually intoxicating like a drug almost. That kiss had happen two weeks ago and it still hasn't drain out of her mind. Leaning back against the toilet she begins wondering what Payton was doing right now.

She honestly missed the girl right now. She has been desperately wanting to talk to her but she couldn't find the courage to do so. The only thing topping her was fear. Fear that Payton actually hated the kiss and had freaked her out. But that couldn't be the reason right? She did kiss her back and they had that moment together. Then again maybe she realized that she could do better.

She is a Wayne after all. There one of the wealthiest families in Gotham. (A/N fun fact Batman is the 8 of 15 wealthiest fictional characters in the U.S). Payton could do far better than her. Plus from the looks a lot of people were giving her at the party she clearly didn't belong with her. Angel was also pretty sure that she saw a few animals and plates giving her dirty looks. It felt like they knew where she came from and who her parents were.

Letting a soft breath go the dirty blonde lifted up the towel and placed it in the dirty pile. Entering back into her room she removed her bloody and dirty shirt she changed into a long shelve shirt. It's not like she afraid of her parents finding out. They already know and the last time they saw Angel wasn't able to walk right for a week.

Slowly she walked over to the mattress and lowered herself on to it. A few tears slipped out of her eyes as she leaned back into it. Taking a deep breath she let her eyes close. Though she didn't fall asleep immediately. She listened closely waiting for any signs of someone coming in. Usually Joker would come back and finish her off in his own sick twisted ways or her mom would come in. But she didn't do anything generally. Just talked down to her and on rare occasions hit her.

When no one came she let herself relax a little. She tried going to sleep but found that she wasn't able to. Running a hand down her face she let out a groan as she pushed herself up. Picking up her cell phone she shoved it in her pocket feeling a bit stiff. Carefully she made her way over to her window. Opening it she began to climb out feeling pain rip through her body.

When she made it to the ground she ran over to the sidewalk and began walking away from her prison. She wasn't sure where she was going but just knew that she had to go somewhere. Pulling out her phone she went into her contacts list. She started scrolling until she landed on a name. She was about to press it when she realized that she was about to call Payton. Something inside her leapt out for joy. A small smile placed itself across her face but soon faded.

Shaking her head she landed on a new name which she quickly hit. Pressing the phone against her ear she listened to the phone ring. As she waited for the person to answer from the other end Angel kicked the gravel on the ground. Looking around she looked at the district she was in that she called home. Trash was everywhere and a few people stood there dealing, drunk, or selling their bodies.

Biting her lip she was remembered another reason why she was happy that Payton wasn't here. If she hasn't lost her already this would be the deal breaker. Between what she deals with at home and where she lives, Payton would mostly high tail it out of her life. Not that she would blamed her. If she was in her prostitution Angel would do the same thing.

"Hello?" a voice came knocking Angel out of her thoughts.

"Oh um hey Violet um we need to talk," the dirty blonde said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Sure what's up Ang?"

Angel automatically launched into her conversation with Violet. She explained to her what had happened between her and Payton. She told her about the kiss they shared and how it affected her. Angel also told Violet about how since the kiss they haven't talked. Through the whole time Violet listened to her listening to every word.

"Fine hang up then call her. Maybe she feels the same way," Violet says nonchalantly.

"And say what exactly? Hey I'm sorry I haven't talked to you for a while oh and by the way I really like the kiss we shared I think I might like you as more than a friend," Angel all but yelled at her.

"Sort of but in a more settle way."

"Very funny now give me some advice."

"Ugh, fine! Then just call her and ask her to meet up with you. That way you guys can have a conversation and hopefully the kiss will come up."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right now go get your girl before I drag you by your hair to her."

"You don't even know what she looks like."

"I have my ways."

Knowing Violet she probably does. Just because she's the daughter of Poison Ivy doesn't mean she has her ways. Hanging up she placed her phone back into her pocket as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was a bit chilly out and she hadn't thought about bring a coat with her. Even though she was in a long sleeve shirt and skinny jeans she was still cold.

The walk was bit nerve wrecking. The whole entire time she was at war with herself on wither or not she should call the heiress to the Wayne Empire. In her mind she was actually rehearsing what she should say to her. All the ways came out in one conclusion. Ending in her confessing her feelings for her and Payton laughing in her or worse being disgusted than leaving her.

Angel didn't want to that happening to her. Outside of Violet, Payton is the first person that she has felt comfortable around. There was just something about her that sent her a part from the rest. A side from the fact that she isn't a criminal. She was always really nice to her and treated her like a princess.

When they were together she could let her guard down unlike when she was at home. If you can even call it that. When she's there she also ways feels like she has to be on guard 24/7. At any moment her deranged father and psycho fangirl (A/N who a friend described Harley as) mother would come in after her. Sometimes she would worry about not waking up the next morning other times she would pray that she wouldn't.

However, whenever she was out on her late night crime sprees she felt empowered. She was in controlled over what happens to the people who she was holding hostage. This was expressly true when she was fighting Nightingale. With the female heroin she felt a huge burst of adrenaline rush through her. She loved teasing the heroin, making her think that she was going to win but when in the reality she was just going to escape.

She also loved it when she teased Nightingale. Angel thought it was sort of adorable that even through the mask, face mask, and hood she could still see her blush. She would also be lying if she said she hasn't fantasied about her either. There was a part of her that always wondered what Nightingale looked like under all that. However, she did know it would take a lot of the fun out of mentally tormenting her.

Tangling her finger through her hair she finally looked up to where she was walking to. She realize that she was in the upper part of Gotham. How she was able to get there so quickly she had no clue. _I must have been more out of it than I thought, _Angel assumed taking in her surroundings.

The sound of a bell ring forced her out of her skin. Across the street she found students walking out of a school building dressed in preppy uniform clothing. There were rolls of expensive looking cars and a few limos lined up with students getting in. Rolling her eyes she scoffed as she watched them pile into cars. To Angel all of them looked like those stereotypes you would see in movies probably acted the same to.

She was about to turn around when she heard a name. Turning back toward the school she felt her eyes widen. Across the street was Payton dressed in her school girl uniform. Angel swore she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she took in the young Wayne. She still looked the same as the last time she saw except her facial expression was different. She kind of looked sad almost like she was dreading where she was about to go.

Without warning her legs start moving toward her but stop when she say brown locks running toward Payton. If she remembered correctly that was her friend Zoey Kent. She atomically turned on her heels and began walking the other way hoping that no one had seen her. Unfortunately luck was not on her side.

"Angel!" the dirty blonde stopped in her tracks for a second but continued moving hoping to get away from her.

As much as she wanted to talk to Payton she didn't want to do it here. She already caught a few people giving her dirty looks she couldn't imagine what it would be like to have Payton talking to her in front of them. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm. In one moment she felt a mixture of pain and fear stink into her.

"Angel?" sighing in relief she turned around.

Payton was standing right in front of her. She didn't have that gloomy facial expression anymore. Instead she was smiling from ear to ear with her eyes shining like diamonds. It was weird when she first saw she looked like she was about to cry now she looked like she won a million bucks. _I wonder if I'm the one making her like this,_ Angel wondered.

"Angel what happened?" Angel raised her eyebrow for a second but then remembered that she hasn't covered up any of her scars.

"I fell." The dirty blonde instantly kicked herself for using the oldest lie in the book.

"You didn't fall Ang, who hurt you?"

Angel couldn't help but notice a look of fury in her eyes. She had never seen anyone act like that before. Yeah people have seen her beat up but mostly they either look sorry or amused. Hell even Violet doesn't have that look when she sees her. It honestly kind of made her smile.

"It was nothing I promise. I was just high off my ass and fell. Nothing to worry about," Payton clearly wasn't buying it but eventually gave in.

"Fine but this isn't over. So what have you been up to I haven't seen you in forever," Angel laughed out how quickly she was able to switch to a different topic.

"Great you."

"Okay I guess things I just been really crazy since the party."

Angel opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a small voice. Looking up the dirty blonde spotted Payton's' dad standing there with the butler. There was also a little boy there that could a spitting image of Bruce. For a second she thought that it might be Payton's little brother but knew that she never said anything about having one. When she met her family all her step siblings were older than her.

She turned toward Payton who had an annoyed look on her face. Whoever this little boy was clearly didn't get along with her which just made her all the long more curious. Did her dad adopt someone else?

"Who's that?" Angel asked as she studied the boy who seemed to be doing the same toward her.

"Damien," she answered. The way she said his name almost sounded bitter in her mouth. She wanted to ask more about him but something told her not to.

"I have to go but maybe you can come over later. You know have a sleepover and catch up."

Angel chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought it over. The closet thing she has had to sleepover is when she had to stay in that bank because of a hostage negotiation. She was only like seven years old then. She glanced over at Payton who had a puppy dog face on. Letting to a chuckle she watched her bounce her up and down.

"What time should I be there," Payton let out a squeal and quickly wrapped her arms around Angel causing her to let out a whimper.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"Um yeah like I said just fell," the dirty blonde said giving her best fake smile.

Fake smiling back Payton wrapped her arms around Angel being more careful this time. The daughter of the crown prince of crime was a bit hesitant at first but she gave in and hugged back. The feel of safety rushed through her. It felt like nothing can get to her. Not even the Joker or Quinn could get her. She wished that this feeling could last forever.

Unfortunately it didn't. Angel had to stop herself from letting out a whimper. Payton gave her a reassuring smile while the dirty blonde gave her a sad one. Giving her a wave goodbye Payton ran off toward the car. Frowning Angel turned around and started to head off. Once again she was stopped and turned around. Suddenly she felt a pair of lips on her cheek close to the corner of her lips.

Pulling away Payton gave her a quick wink before running off toward her ride. Blushing Angel touched the place where she was kissed. She could feel a warm situation take over her whole body. Turning back Payton gave one last wave before disappearing into her car. Angel returned giving her a small one back. She couldn't wait to have for the sleepover.


End file.
